


Вопрос, волнующий беглянку

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Была заявка: Тоф - 16, Зуко по моему желанию, но старше. Действие происходит во вселенной "ЛОА". Ситуация: они пьют чай. Зуко бросила Мэй, Тоф чуточу любила Сокку. Принц Огня и Катара все же целовались тогда, под Ба Синг Се.





	Вопрос, волнующий беглянку

**Author's Note:**

> Это может очень сильно не соответствовать тому, что есть в фэндоме, ибо сам фанф создавался мною где-то в 2010, если я правильно помню, а конца "ЛОА" нет до сих пор.

Тоф, сидящая напротив меня, была какая-то подавленная и нервная: она уже несколько минут постукивала чайной ложкой о край стола, что привносило раздражения и мне. Я, если честно, и без того был порядком зол и раздражен: приехав в столицу царства Земли, я ожидал получить совет от дяди, а не наткнуться на раздражающего дядиного заместителя (честно говоря, даже имени его не могу припомнить), который сказал, что дяди не будет до утра. Он же отправил меня в гостиную, сказав, что когда приготовит для меня комнату – сразу же сообщит. А спустя некоторое время тут появилась Тоф, что сильно удивило меня.

\- Команда Аватара теперь вся здесь. – С такой фразой и улыбкой она вошла в комнату, но потом улыбка стала исчезать и переменилась той самой подавленностью и нервозностью. 

\- Что же делаете тут вы? И как ты оставила своих учеников одних?

\- Небольшой отпуск мне не помешает, не правда ли? – И вновь улыбается, мне всегда казалось, что она очень нелепо выглядит с такой широкой улыбкой, как у Аанга. Мы уже знакомы около 4 лет, а она мне все еще напоминает мальчишку-шалопая. Стоит учесть, что от «шалопая» осталось не так много: стало проступать то воспитание, которое в нее вкладывали родители. Полагаю, что это связано с ее школой – ведь преподаватель должен вести себя подобающе, если хочет добиться уважения от учеников. – А что же тут делаешь ты? Неужели народу огня уже не нужно твое руководство? – С ехидной улыбкой спрашивает меня Бей Фонг, все же, ее характер остается таким же. 

Почему же я так хотел посоветоваться с дядей? Ответ прост: наши с Мэй отношения сейчас опять находятся на грани краха: несколько дней она вошла в мои покои и сказала, что хочет отменить нашу свадьбу, ей не претит постоянно скрываться во дворце, ожидая меня, даже когда я говорил, что так никогда не будет – она не поверила. Боги, наверное, мне никогда не понять перепады в настроении этой невозмутимой девушки. Сейчас я уехал и оставил ей записку, не знаю, как она отнеслась к тому, что я вот так сбежал от очередного серьезного разговора, который может привести к полному концу всего, что было между нами все это время. 

Тоф тяжело вздыхает, по всей видимости ей тоже тяжко на душе, а все еще не ответил на вопрос:  
\- Мне нужно посоветоваться с дядей по важному вопросу.

\- Ваши огненные бунтари все никак не успокоятся? 

\- Нет, нет, тут другое…

И вновь молчание…. За все время нашего знакомства мы, наверное, второй раз остаемся наедине. Первый раз, на Угольном острове, наше «путешествие» не завязалось – я был на нервах из-за исчезновения Аанга, а Тоф думала, что я, подобно моему дяде, отличный слушатель, который еще и советом поможет. 

\- Зуко, эй… - Беглянка перестала стучать ложкой по столу и приступила к другому выражению того, что нервничает – почесыванию шеи – Ты, меня слышишь, эй? – Не знаю, откуда в ней взялась эта неуверенность, но она отчего-то постучал по столу пальцами, дабы привлечь мое внимание…. Это, это довольно интересно, потому что я не понимаю, к чему это все. – Ты же можешь научить меня целоваться? – Знаете, это не заметно сразу, но чувствуется, что наша юная и неудержимая Тоф смущается, причем очень сильно – это не в выражении ее лица, это в интонации и в движении рук. А сама просьба… это ведь удивительно!

***

Когда я подошла со своей просьбой к Аангу – все казалось мне очень простым: что может быть такого в просьбе об обучении поцелую?

***

Сверкающие пятки играл со своим любимцем – Момо, когда я зала к нему и просила научить. Я порой очень жалею о своей слепоте – она не позволяет мне видеть весь спектр эмоций, но дыхание мага точно сказало мне, что он ошарашен, поражен. На самом деле, я немедленно бы подшутила над этим, сказав, что все лишь хотела проверить реакцию, если бы…. Если бы мне не показалось, что я влюбилась. 

\- Аанг, я думаю, что встретила того человека, который пробудил во мне что-то! Он такой… забавный, знаешь, он порой ведет себя как полнейший идиот, но если нужно работать головой – проявляется его истинная сущность. Он совсем как, как…. – В тот момент я почти сказала «Сокка» - Почти как мой идеал!

\- Я очень рад за тебя, Тоф, но не лучше ли научиться этому со своим избранником? – В голосе чувствуется теплота, совсем как наставления родителей в недалеком прошлом.

\- В этом есть логика, но нет. Я уверена, что мне не нужно учиться этому вместе с ним.

\- Тогда… если честно, я всегда думал, что из меня плохой учитель? Может попробуешь попросить кого-нибудь другого? Зуко, например… Он же совсем скоро должен прибыть в Ба Синг Се! Ну, так он писал мне недавно…

\- Интересно, зачем ему в столицу Царства Земли сейчас? – в разговор вмешалась Катара, в ее голосе было слышно некое подозрение.

\- У него есть на то свои причины. – Аанг звучал очень уверенно, но все так же тепло. – Я уверен, тебе лучше обратиться к нему. Попробуй зайти к Айро завтра днем. – Он похлопал меня по плечу и направился со своей подозрительной женой на выход.

\- Он прекрасный учитель и опыта у него более, чем предостаточно… - Донесся до меня голос Катары, будто она убеждала саму себя в чем-то…

***

Теперь я сижу прямо напротив Зуко, который, как мне кажется, так же ошарашен моей просьбой, как и Аанг по началу. Ух, что же сказать? Почему-то мысли в голове все немедленно застопорились. Мне всегда было сложнее общаться с Зуко, хотя я была первой, кто принял его.

\- Знаешь… - Он пришел в себя и наконец-то стал дышать. Интересно, как он мне откажет? «Прости, я слишком верен Мэй»? Или что-то куда интереснее? Или отшутится? – Я не против, только… только это будет сложнее… - Я слышу как он машет ладонью.

\- Прости, но что это были за жесты, только что?

\- Ох, это… я перед лицом рукой помахал, хотел намекнуть… Боги! – Он засмеялся, так искренне. Это было не свойственно для его прежнего угнетающего настроения. 

После такой минутной паузы, полной веселья он попросил меня придвинуться к нему, что я почти сразу же выполнила:  
\- А к чему такая необычная просьба? Неужели ты влюбилась? – В голосе нет насмешки, только счастье и это так странно: считанные минуты назад, мне казалось, что он готов похоронить все и вся, вместе с собой и горем, что не оставляло его, а сейчас…

\- Мне кажется, что да… - Впервые в жизни я настолько сильно смущаюсь того, что испытываю, но, зато, у нас все же получается разговор по душам, который был нужен уже давно. – Что ж довольно вопросов, может? 

\- О, как это на тебя похоже! – И вновь этот искренний смех, длящийся уже не так долго. Уже в следующую секунду я чувствую его дыхание совсем рядом с моим носом. – Мы должны быть как можно ближе друг к другу, понимаешь?

***

Милая Тоф забавно выглядела все время, после того, как я согласился исполнить ее просьбу. А когда я сказал, что мы должны быть ближе – мне показалось, что у нее перехватило дыхание – да, бывает: это очень волнующий момент, для тех, у кого отсутствует опыт. 

\- Обычно закрывают глаза, якобы это романтичнее и пара не выглядит, как две рыбки с выпученными глазами – Думаю, подобные шутки развеселят ее и немножечко раскрепощат, ведь она кажется мне сейчас такой зажатой и неуверенной в себе, хотя все прекрасно знают какова Тоф и я в том числе.

\- Хорошо. – Девушка послушно закрыла глаза.

\- Приоткрой немного рот, я буду тебя направлять, просто повторяй за мной пока, ладно? – Мимолетная улыбка и Тоф выполняет все мои указания. Нужно же сделать это нежно, так? Это должен быть показательный поцелуй: изначально я просто слегка касаюсь губами ее верхней – она кажется мне мягче и пухлее нижней, а далее – я просто делаю, что обычно – вбираю эту же губу меж своих, а далее медленно вбираю две и в конце концов перехожу на нижнюю – как можно нежнее обхватываю ее слегка мну. 

\- Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать то же самое? – Отрываюсь от нее и чуть отползаю в сторону. Она слегка озадаченно трогает свои щеки, а затем и губы.

\- Я думаю, что смогу.

***

\- А ведь Зуко и правда хорошо целуется! – Восторженно шепчет Катара за дверью. Они с Аангом пришли сюда поприветствовать Лорда Огня, а заодно и попросить его присоединиться к их веселью – ведь сегодня они впервые встретились!

\- А ты-то откуда это знаешь? – Полюбопытничал ее брат, он так же увязался за парочкой, ведь если они идут к Зуко, то Сокке есть, что предложить ему! В голове гения всегда столько идей!

\- Я просто вижу это. – Смущенно прошептала сестра, хотя на самом деле в голове у нее все крутилась момент, когда они с Зуко остались одни, под Ба Синг Се, с малой надеждой на спасение…

\- Ну, ну… - Подытожил веселый Аватар, и уже в следующий момент он распахнул дверь, дабы со сверкающей улыбкой сказать своим друзьям «Я все видел».


End file.
